1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a card connector, and especially to a card connector which is adapted for insertion/ejecting of a card.
2. Description of Related Art
Card connectors are widely used in variety electrical equipments for building electrical paths between the electrical equipments and electrical cards. A card connector usually has an ejector for ejecting the electrical card received therein, furthermore, to make sure the spring member of the ejector has enough elasticity to eject the electrical card, the spring member is given a precompression at an preliminary position, so the insulating housing which generally supports the spring get a force by the spring in the preliminary position. During a process of soldering the terminals of the card connector to a print circuit board, the insulating housing has to be set in a furnace to be heated, and then the part of the insulating housing forced by the spring will be destroyed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,875,033 discloses a commonly card connector adapted for receiving an electrical card. The card connector defines a card receiving space and comprises an insulating housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulating housing, an eject mechanism and a metal shell covering the insulating housing. The eject mechanism is disposed in the insulating housing, and comprises a slider formed with a heart-shape groove and movable along an insertion/ejecting direction, a guiding pin and a spring. The spring has two ends respectively abutting against the slider and a sidewall of the metal shell at a primary position, and an end of the slider away from the spring is against the insulating housing. So the metal shell and the insulating housing hold the elasticity of the spring at the primary position, together, but the insulating housing still need to hold a part elasticity, and the problem does not be solved completely.
Hence, an improved card connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.